Trust Me, I Know Best
by youarentiam
Summary: Drarry! Harry has turned, well not bad, but different. He is much like James and Sirius were when they were younger. Ginny cheats, he turns a bit easy. McGonagall decides to resort the returning students, and guess where he ends up? Yeh, you probably got it right. This is an 'eighth year' fic. Enjoy!
1. Authors Note

Trust Me, I Know Best

Warnings: Slash, smut, adult content etc… Dumbledore bashing, Ginny bashing, Slytherin Harry, mean Harry, arrogant Harry, gay Harry etc. Don't like it, don't read it :)

Pairings: DracoxHarry, HarryxGinny, HarryxAstoria, HarryxNumerousOtherGirls(andBoys), RonxHermione, NevillexLuna, GinnyxZachariasSmith, DeanxSeamus.

These are things that should be taken into account for this story. Now I understand that Harry seems completely out of character, but this is how I want him portrayed. He is now completely bad boy. Sirius, Snape, Colin Creevey and Fred never died. Harry spent the summer with Sirius, who has rubbed off on him, making Harry dangerously similar to the young Sirius and James. Snape I need alive for purposes in my story. And Fred, well I love him and didn't want to have to write a depressed George. These are the basics for this story. Also, Nacrissa and Lucius Malfoy didn't go to Azkaban. Obviously, neither did Draco.

With the eighth years, they have combined classes with the seventh years. Luna and Neville hit off right after the final battle, as with Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny are together (for now).

Also, Harry acts like a bit of a man whore for a while in this.

Anyway, thanks, enjoy and yep!

I will try to update once a week, but take into account that I actually hate writing. Then again, I have only ever written before for school, so it is nice to write just for me!

Review comment, etc. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Harry POV~

I don't know why I decided to return to Hogwarts for my 'eighth year'. I already have an auror job waiting for me at the ministry. I guess it would just be nice to have a peaceful year with my friends.

So with that in mind,my trunk and I disappear through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. It's as easy as ever to spot the bright red head of my Weasley companion. Of course, 'Mione is with him too. Oh, and Ginny. As if she can feel my gaze, she turned her head, her face lighting up in recognition. I have to give her credit though – I don't look like I used to. Over the summer, I finally tamed my hair. Instead of wild and messy, or short as it was for the final battle, it is now long and glossy. I grew it out to midway down my neck. Instead of being unmanageable, it is now soft and stylishly ragged. I wear contacts instead of my old glasses, and have a dusting of stubble litters my chin. I have finally grown into my body. I am now tall, lean, toned and tanned. If I may say so myself, I look stunning.

Obviously, Ginny thought so too. She ran at me, so I swept her up in my arms and spun her around in a circle. Followed by a breathtaking kiss, she was thoroughly flushed with excitement. Damn, that girl can kiss. I can see all the other girls staring at me, and I don't quite blame them. We make quite a couple.

I know what you're thinking – I have changed. But you see I think that's a good thing. I realise now that if I had the confidence I have now, old Voldy wouldn't have had a chance and he would've known it. I feel like an idiot for letting Dumbledore push me about like that. But anyway, that manipulative git is dead, so who cares? Over the summer, I spent the long awaited peaceful summer with my godfather Sirius. While staying at Grimmauld, I found a bunch of both my dad and Sirius's journals from their marauder days. I have to say, they had it all. Girls throwing their selves at them, respect from their classmates, and of course, a whole load of fun. If all it took was some faked confidence, then I was getting some of that. So, I practiced. I would practice my strut around the house, and my facial expressions in the mirror. I know, it sounds pathetic. But it worked. I perfected the whole stunningly casual look, with Sirius's help. When he noticed the change in me, he helped, a lot. He also fixed my hair, which was no easy feat.

Speaking of Sirius, he is returning this year to teach Defence. The curse on the position was finally lifted by McGonagall, our new headmistress. It will be nice to have a teacher that doesn't have something completely wrong with them. Well, Remus was fine, but he is not position to be teaching.

After my reunion with Ginny, I draped my arm around her waist and proceeded to greet Ron and Mione.

"Hey Harry! I love your new look. Excited for another year of learning? I will have to study every weekend if I want to do well on my NEWTs!" Mione exclaimed in that excited tone of voice she uses when anything relates to books.

Ron and I just rolled our eyes at each other.

"Hey mate. Seriously though, all the girls are actually drooling over you."

"Yeah, but I have my girl right here. As do you." I say with a pointed look at his hand intertwined with Mione's. Even so, I couldn't miss the shifty look he got when I mentioned Ginny.

The final whistle blew, indicating that the Hogwarts Express was about to leave, which prompted us to go aboard. Once we found an empty compartment, we put our bags away, and Mione begins her usual interrogation about our summers. Well, mostly mine, seeing as she was at the burrow with Ron and Ginny.

"So how is Sirius?" was one of her earlier questions.

"Ask him yourself. He is teaching DADA this year."

"Seriously? That's awesome! Finally a decent teacher. Do you think he will go easy on us because you his godson and we're your best friends?" Of course that's what Ron would want to know.

"RON!" Mione did her usual hit-across-the-back-of-the-head-with-a-book thing. "If he goes easy on you, you won't pass your NEWTs!"

"Mione, relax! We already have jobs waiting for us at the ministry – we don't even need to do our NEWTs!"

Being Ron, he gave her a make-up snog. I took this as my clue to leave. Somewhere along the way, Ginny had slipped out. She probably went to find Luna. I think I might see if I can locate them.

I walked down the carriage, seeing if I could spot the tell-tail red hair. I couldn't find her, but I did spot Luna. May as well go say hello to her.

"Hey Luna, Neville. Have you seen Ginny?" I asked her. I felt a bit rude., not bothering to ask about her summer, but I want to find Ginny – I feel a bit lonely with all these couples.

"No sorry Harry, I haven't. How was your summer?" Luna replied in that dreamy voice of hers.

"It was really good thanks. I hope you had a nice time too."

"We did thanks. I met Neville's Grandmother. Lovely lady." Ha I doubt it. Neville's next statement confirmed my suspicions.

"It was awful. Grandma suggested Luna sleep in the garden after Luna said that the gnomes look lonely." Yep, just what I expected.

"It was nice to see you. I have to go now. See you at the feast." Closing the door of their compartment, I checked all the others down the carriage. All were full, but there was no Ginny. That is, until the one at the very end of the train.

I saw a glimpse of red hair, so I opened the door. I never expected to see what I did. Right in the middle of the otherwise empty room, Ginny was snogging Zacharias Smith. My anger bubbled lose to the surface, but I would not let it control me. She would get what is coming to her, all in due time.

So, with a calm voice, I spoke to her.

"Ginny, we have the prefects meeting now. I just came to get you."

The look on her face was priceless. She hadn't noticed the open door, so my voice caused her to divert her attention from Smith. He, for one, looked scared shitless. Who wouldn't? Getting caught by the boy who lived, snogging said boy's girlfriend was a dangerous situation.

"If you will excuse us Zach, we need to be going." Accompanying my request, no demand, with a scathing look at Ginny, she quietly followed me out into the corridor.

We set off for the front of the train where the meeting would take place. We were walking for about 2 minutes before she cracked.

"Harry I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it bitch." The dangerous look in my eyes, along with the acid dripping from my words prompted her into silence for about another minute.

"Look, I really am sorry. It was an accident."

"What, so he took you to an empty compartment, and you fell on him or something?" Some small part of me wished this was true, hoped it wasn't her fault. But I am the last of the Potters, and I will not let a cheating bitch get the best of me. "You cheated on me. That's just low. We are over."

Thankfully, we had arrived at the prefects' compartment, so she didn't have a chance to comment. I swept the door open in a way that radiated power and control. Honestly, I am just proud I kept my cool with Ginny.

"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us. May introduce your Head Boy." Yeah that's right. I got head boy. The badge was pinned proudly on my robes.

"Sorry Prof- Headmistress, we lost track of time." I couldn't help but shot daggers in Ginny's direction.

"That's quite all right Harry. This is Astoria Greengrass. She is head girl, and your companion for this year." I sent a nod in her direction. Astoria is stunning. Slytherin, seventh year, she has wavy brown hair, and wide green eyes. Her older sister, Daphne, was in my year, but apparently married a French wizard and so isn't returning this year.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, but why is Astoria and Harry the Heads if she is seventh year and he eighth?" ah, Mione, of course. She is one of the prefects this year, with Neville as her partner. She had, in fact, ben offered head girl, but denied to focus on her studies.

"Well, Miss Granger, we felt it would be unfair to deny true seventh years the opportunity to be heads, but also unfair to deny eighth years their opportunity. We had the pick of the crop this year, and it is a shame you denied, but we chose who we felt would work well together, and of course, deserved the position. I think you all would agree that Mister Potter has earned this position" was McGonagall's practiced reply.

Once that was cleared up, Astoria proceeded to tell the prefects of their duties for the year. This I could get from Mione later, so I tuned out in favour of observing the room and its occupants. There are more prefects this year, with two from fifth, sixth, seventh and eight years. I didn't know most of the prefects – only some of the seventh years and all the eighth. Gryffindor had Ginny and Colin Creevey as seventh years and Mione and Neville for the eighths. Slytherin had Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy – urgh. Luna was a seventh year prefect for Ravenclaw, and the eighth years were Padma Patil and Terry Boot. Hufflepuff had Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillan for their eight years. Not that bad a selection, I must say.

The compartment itself is very nice. It is way bigger than the normal ones – which is understandable. It was decked out in simple purple furnishings, with light blue, almost silver, accessories. There was a table with a couple of couches and chairs scattered around it. Off to one end was a bathroom, and at the other a door marked 'Heads Compartment'. Opposite was the Headmistress's private compartment.

Snapping out of my daze, I realised that Astoria had finished talking and the prefects were filing ou the door. I could feel Astoria's gaze on me, so I turned to face her.

"Shall we go check out our compartment?" She inquired in a flirty tone that suggested the room wasn't all she wanted to check out. She has a nice voice that sounded as smooth as honey.

"Ladies first," I held open the door for her, and sent her one of my stunning smiles. If Ginny preferred that stupid Hufflepuff over me, I was not going to be left lonely.

The Heads compartment was decked out much the same as the prefects, only it was smaller. It also only had one, small couch, placed in front of a coffee table.

We sat, very close together, for another hour, going over 'important' things, like a dance that we were supposed to plan for Halloween. After another 15 minutes, Astoria turned to face me and proclaimed

"This is so boring!" I couldn't agree more. Turning so I was facing her, with only a few centimetres separating our lips, I replied,

"Me too. What do you we suggest we do?" In one of the low, suggestive tones I am oh so good at.

Her soft, pink lips parted, her warm breath ghosting my face. She leaned forward, and I could feel the soft caress of those delicious lips. I don't know what came over me, but my eyes grew dark with lust, and I kissed her with a passion that sent my blood heading south. Damn, she is a really good kisser, even better than Ginny. NO! Stop thinking about her. Just the thought of that cheating bitch had me growling into the kiss. Luckily, Astoria though didn't take this as a bad sign, if her answering moans were any indication. Tracing my tongue over her lip, she parted them to allow me in. I explored her mouth with as much persistence as I would use to search the quidditch pitch for the snitch.

Unfortunately, an announcement that proclaimed we would be arriving at Hogwarts in 15 minutes interrupted us. Realising this was my cue to go and get into my robes, I gathered my things.

"See you tonight, Astoria."

And with that, I headed off to inform Ron of what a little slut his sister is.

**Hey Guys! What did you think? This is not a Harry and Astoria story. Don't worry, Draco will show up. All in good time people**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I really can't believe Ginny would do this to me. What did I ever do to her? I am Harry potter for god's sake! I have half the witches in the country drooling over me. But she was the only one I had eyes for. I think I actually loved her. Well no more. I refuse to let myself be hurt again. Still, I need to vent. I cannot let the ladies see past this (brilliant) face I have made. I need to get rid of this anger, which is oh so close to bursting.

So on my way to Ron and Mione, I looked for an empty compartment. I can just blow some stuff up. All of these are full! Wait, this is even better. Because inside an otherwise empty compartment, was a crying Draco Malfoy.

"What's up Malfoy? Feeling lonely?" I say this with a sneer that would rival his own. From the look on his face, I think he can see the anger in my eyes.

"Just leave me alone Potter. I don't want to play your games." Funny, his voice doesn't hold the promise of ambition and power it used to.

"Come on Malfoy. You can trust me!"

"Not bloody likely. Just leave me alone!"

"What's wrong? Isn't everyone pleased to see their favourite death eater?" okay, so maybe this is harsh. But I need to punch something, and Malfoy makes a good target.

"Look at you Potter. Walking around like you own this place. Bet you think you are top shit huh? 'Oh! Look at me! I'm Harry Potter, and I defeated the Dark Lord!' Seriously? Don't you understand that nobody cares? At least, nobody who matters does. No one in Slytherin will accept you. You are just like your father. You and he are both arrogant-"

I patiently listed to his little rant, but once he mentioned my father, he had gone too far.

"I'm going to stop you there Malfoy. For starters, people do care. I saved millions of lives! I made sure that our generation, and all the ones to follow, will grow up safe and happy. And I may as well own this place. I am Head Boy, and countless people owe me their lives. And one more thing. Never, ever, say a thing against my father. He was a great man, and he died protecting the people he loves." Okay, the dangerous glint in my eyes, I know he can see it now. He is practically cowering in fear. I pulled myself up to my full height, which is an impressive 6'4 now, and looked, down my nose at him. The nose that he dared to break in sixth year.

"You are nothing but death eater scum. No-one will ever like you, and that is why you are serving your punishment out in the real world, all by yourself, where no one will ever love you."

I saw him tense up, his eyes burning with rage, and suddenly there was a sickening crack and I was on the floor. I reached up to touch my nose – ouch – and my hand came away covered in blood. He broke my nose! Oh, it is on. I smiled evilly at him, slowly getting off the floor. I don't know where my wand is, but who cares? I cast a wandless, non-verbal _episkey; _I think Malfoy's instincts took over then, because he is trying to open the door, which, somewhere along the way, I locked. Next thing he knows, he will be waking up back in London. A fair punishment – the same thing he did to me 6th year.

My work with Malfoy done, and anger managed, I set off, once again to find Mione and Ron. Finally I reached our compartment, with only five minutes until the train would reach Hogsmead.

"Harry! You need to change! What happened to your lip?" Of course, Mione. Always the mother hen.

"Malfoy" was the only explanation needed for this instance. Realising I truly did need to change, I pulled on my robes. After being on the run with Mione and Ron, we were comfortable changing in front of each other.

"What did the ferret do this time?" Ron doesn't really care what Malfoy did, he just wants an excuse to bash him.

"Actually I started it. I needed someone to vent my anger on. Sorry Ron but your sister is a little slut." That shifty look again. What is going on? "You two know something don't you? Tell me. NOW"

"Well over the summer, she had a guy around. Repeatedly. At first we thought that you two were over, but then when we found out that she was just cheating on you…" Wow, Ron actually sounded really angry.

"We demanded she break up with you, so she told us she would. Fred and George are really angry with her. They still aren't talking to her."

"When she had him round again, we thought she had done it. But,"

"Apparently not."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

"You two sound like the twins. You kept carrying on the story together!" Wow, they truly are in love. It's … sickening.

"I wish you had told me though. I mean, it would have been easier than walking in on her snogging Zacharias Smith." I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice, to not let me façade crack, but these are best friends. They know me better than anyone, and I know the bad boy act doesn't have them fooled.

"That little whore."

"Ronald Weasley! You should never talk about a girl like that, much less your sister. Not matter what she has done to deserve the title." When Ron actually looked ashamed, and muttered a meek "I'm sorry Mione," I am continuingly stuck be how much power she has over him. Then again, no matter what it looks like, Mione has always been the leader of the group.

"Come on guys, we are here. Let's go and get a carriage."

And with that, we strutted of the train, realising that that would be the last time we made this trip.

-Meanwhile-

Luna skipped down the train; wacky glasses once again perched on her nose. She travelled right down to the last compartment, and when she opened the door, she saw a bruised, bloody, and obviously cursed immobile Draco Malfoy.

"You know, this looks suspiciously like how I found Harry at the start of sixth year." Luna commented, while casting the counter-curse.

"Yes well, I did break his nose again. It seems that killing the Dark Lord gave Potter even more power." At this, Draco sat up, rubbing his stiff neck. He took the time to glance at his rescuer. "Lovegood? What are you doing here?" He knew he had recognised that dreamy voice from somewhere.

"I came to rescue you of course." She really is beautiful, Draco noticed. She would be just his type – if not for the small fact he is gay.

"How did you find me?" He had to know. The fact that she just knew exactly where he was? It was bordering on creepy.

"Wrakspurts. Your head's full of them." As she said this, she motioned to her colourful glasses. Now Draco could see why people called her 'Loony Lovegood'. Although, Draco didn't find her crazy, just interesting.

Shaking his head, Draco accepted her outstretched hand, and they went off to find a carriage.

**Hey, short chapter, I know sorry :) it is the holidays (yay) so i can post more frequently, but once school starts, it will probably be only once a week. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So, I am going to try writing this in 3****rd**** person because I think it may be easier.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to **_**foxy girl **_**– my first reviewer. Thank you! This is going to sound sappy, but bear with me. Before I started writing, I would wonder why authors would always go on about reviewing, but when I got my first review, it made me really happy that someone bothered to take the time to give me some feedback. So thank you!**

**Also, as this is in third person, "means talking", and 'means thinking'. **_**Italics**_** means flashback or a memory.**

Harry looked up from his food as the huge doors leading into the Great Hall swung open, smirk fixed on his face. When he saw that it was in fact Draco Malfoy, along with Luna Lovegood, walking in the Hall, his confident smirk turned into a grimace.

'What is he doing here?' Harry thought, deciding it would be best not to voice his disdain at the blond walking towards him, considering his company. Harry waited while Malfoy swept his eyes across the Gryffindor table, looking, no doubt, for Harry himself, repressing a smile. Malfoy face fell, obviously annoyed that the chance to see Potter's face when he strutted in had evaded him.

However, it was Malfoy's face that was picture worthy when he turned to face the Slytherin table. Because there, sitting in his usual place at the head of the table, was Harry Potter.

_The Golden Trio strutted into the Great Hall, the younger years looking on in awe at their saviours. Just as they were about to take their seats in the prime spot at the head of the Gryffindor table, McGonagall made an announcement._

"_In light of recent events, all returning seventh years, or eighth years as you are known, are to be resorted. Please make your way up to the teachers table."_

_Harry groaned. How unnecessary; he knew he would be fine where he was._

'_What about Slytherin? You nearly got put there in first year... What if you end up there now?' There went the nagging voice at the back of Harry's head, which sounded suspiciously like Malfoy. _

'_I will deal with that when it comes to it.' Harry thought. 'Great, now I am talking to myself.' Harry cleared his mind, knowing all will be well. Still, his confident smirk felt a bit forced now._

_Hermione was worried, Harry noticed, as McGonagall read out the first names on the list. However, she needn't have worried; as she was reassured that Gryffindor still suited her best. Harry couldn't help but smile when Malfoy's name was read out, and he had failed to show. Ron, in a moment of intuit, realized that Harry most likely had something to do with it._

"_Nice one mate. What did you do to him?" Ron asked, loud enough that Harry nearly missed his name being called._

"_Same thing he did to me in sixth year." Harry whispered hurriedly as he strutted up to the three legged stool._

'_It might be worth being put in Slytherin just to see old Snivellus's face.' Harry thought to himself. As if his subconscious had come to a decision, a second after the sorting hat had been placed on Harry's head, it screamed,_

"_Slytherin!"_

_The entire Great Hall, thousands of students and teachers alike, were shocked into silence. Harry, for his part, stood, removed the sorting hat, confident smirk still in place, and strutted off to sit at the Slytherin table, sending a wink at Snape on his way past._

By now the Great Hall had come to terms with their saviour practically going to the bad side. The Slytherins had practically oped their arms to Harry in welcome. There were no distasteful 'Potty' comments, and Pansy Parkinson, who had tried to offer him to Voldemort, had all but grovelled to him, stating that she was 'under a terrible, terrible influence'.

While Harry found her extremely annoying, he knew he had to let them make amends. So he accepted her apology and offer to sit with her.

Once settled, Harry's thoughts turned to his friends. Not many had been changed. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were still Gryffindor's. Lavender Brown, while not a friend, had been resorted to Hufflepuff. Luna was still to be resorted, although there was no bought she would remain a faithful Ravenclaw. When shocked out of their frozen state, they all had different reactions. Hermione, always the loyal friend, had given him an encouraging nod. Dean and Seamus looked at him in disbelief. Neville gave him a look that seemed to say 'good luck with the big, bad Slytherins'. Ron had gone bright red with rage, and when he finally looked Harry in the eyes, his eyes had a fire burning within. Deciding that he didn't have time for that, Harry had turned up his nose and turned his attention back to the conversation the Slytherins around him were deeply engrossed in.

When Draco looked at the Slytherin table, to see Potter sitting with his best friends - Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and Theo Nott, he almost vomited. It seems Potter noticed to, because he directed a cocky smirk his way.

"All right there Malfoy?" Potter asked with that annoying confident voice, "Why don't you come have a seat?"

When hearing this, Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice. Harry looked up to see Hermione thumping him on the back, while Ron muttered something like,

"But Mione! He is inviting MALFOY to sit with him!"

At this, Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison. Anyone could tell that he was just picking on Malfoy.

Malfoy too, seemed to notice this, as he went as red as a Weasley.

'Look at him, sitting there, in MY seat, like he owns the place. What is he doing there anyway?' Draco thought, and decided to voice his concerns.

"Potter what are you doing here? Shouldn't our Golden Boy sitting with his Mudblood and pet Weasel?" At this statement, Harry's confident smirk got wider.

"It seems, Malfoy, that I am just about as golden as you. You have very nice friends. very welcoming." Harry burst out laughing as he said this.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Draco exploded. Cool exterior dropped, he was over this. He just wanted to go to bed and lie down. Maybe shag Blaise first.

"Mr Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin. It seems you are interrupting your classmates' dinner. I trus it won't happen again. You may go back to your quarters now." Snape addressed Draco in that drawling tone of voice. Harry thought that it would all be the same with Snape this year, even if he was in his house. Harry was too busy smirking at Draco to notice the twinkle in Snape's eyes as he spoke.

Snape turned and marched back up to the teachers' table in that familiar billow of cloaks. Draco, annoyed at having his own house betray him, stormed out of the great hall, slamming the doors behind him.

**I'm Sorry! I know, I only just started this and I am already being awful at updates. It was back to school yesterday****. I have started writing a few other stories, and they are all different, so depending on how I feel is which one I write. I will try with this I promise! I am only going to publish one story at a time, so I won't get confused **** THANK YOU!**


End file.
